My Favorite Alien
by reifuruya08
Summary: Momoka berulang tahun di Saionji dan pertemuan ANTARA Seiya dan Chris
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

**"My favorite Alien.."**

 **Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Daa! Daa! Daa!**

Title: Pertemuan

Author notes: - maaf kan saya masih belum sempurna dari eyd, typo dan pemilihan kata semoga kedepannya akan lebih baik. Maaf karakternya 'agak terbawa ooc' tetapi semoga Minna san, menikmatinya.

Pairing: Hanakomachi Christine x Yaboshi Seiya

Summary: Momoka ber-ulang tahun, dan ulang tahunnya akan di adakan di kuil Saionji dan pertemuannya dengan Seiya kembali.

Semenjak kepergian Ruu dan Wanya kembali ke planet Otto, kuil Saionji begitu sepi dan damai. Hari hari sepi Kanata pun kembali seperti dulu, namun beda nya sekarang Miyu hampir setiap minggu mengunjungi rumah Kanata untuk mengenang masa-masa indah dulu. Terlebih lagi hari ini, Momoka menginjak usia 5 tahun. Dan mereka sengaja mengadakan pesta ulang-tahun untuk Momoka sambil mengenang Ruu dan Wanya. Mereka mengundang teman sekolahnya bahkan waru-waru gang, Teru, Seiya dan Rui pun di undang. Ya, benar sudah hampir dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian itu membuat semuanya berubah, termasuk perasaan Miyu dan Kanata yang semakin kuat menjalin hubungan cinta. Dan karena itulah Chris semakin men-cemburui Miyu. Saat itu tepat pukul 4 sore pesta ulang-tahun akan di mulai, Saat itu seluruh tamu sudah berkumpul di halaman kuil Saionji, dan mereka hendak _barbeque_ bersama.

"Kanata—ambilkan aku saus tomat." Kata Miyu yang sedang mempersiapkan beberapa arang untuk barbeque itu.

"Iya sebentar." Kanata pun mengambilkan saus tomat kepada Miyu.

Suasana agak ricuh, ketika Chris _-chan_ mulai berdelusi yang tidak-tidak, saat itu Kanata memberikan saus tomat itu kepada Miyu dan berakhir dengan senyuman ramah.

*Delusi Chris*

"Miyu ini sausnya, saus cinta kita.."

"Ah, Kanata terima kasih. Ini bukti cinta kita."

Seperti biasa, Chris mengangkat sesuatu yang cukup 'ekstrim' membuat semua yang datang segera berwajah takut. Setelah sekian lama ia sudah tidak pernah mengangkat pohon di kuil Saionji kini Chris mengangkatnya kembali.

"C..Chris-chan." Miyu mulai panik, lalu di susul Kanata yang meyakinkan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Hanakomachi...hentikan, hanya memberikan saus kok." Pemuda bersurai coklat itu agak meyakinkan nya, tapi sayangnya sial—pohon itu telah di angkat oleh Christine.

Rui, Seiya dan Teru malah ikut bingung, bagi mereka ini pertama kalinya melihat sesuatu yang _luar biasa_ yang berada di Bumi.

Karena seperti biasa tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Chris mengamuk, Seiya menolong nya untuk pertama kali.

"Chris-san, hentikan." Seiya memegang tangan Chris untuk membaca fikiran Chris yang memang hanya di penuhi oleh Kanata. Ulang-tahun Momoka menjadi berantakan, Momoka sendiri sedikit kecewa ketika ulang-tahunnya agak berantakan oleh kakaknya sendiri.

"Chris-oneechan! Ini ulang tahunku, jangan merusaknya." Momoka kesal dan mengamuki kakaknya. Dengan segera Chris menyelesaikan amukannya dan membenarkan semuanya seperti sedia kala.

"Maafkan aku Momoka chan.." Chris pun meminta maaf kepada adiknya.

Momoka dalam mood yang buruk. Acara ulang tahun tersebut akhirnya di batalkan olehnya dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Kanata yang mengantarnya. Momoka mengatakan agar kakaknya menjauhinya terlebih dahulu. Setelah kepulangan Momoka, tak lama Santa, Nanami dan Aya pun ikut pulang.

"Chris-chan, daijoubu?" Miyu mengajaknya berbicara dan mengobrol kepada sahabatnya itu tak lupa ia memberikan teh.

"Miyuuuuu-chan..." Chris menangis dan memeluk Miyu erat.

"Daijoubu Chris chan, masih ada hari esok untuk meminta maaf tenang saja.." ujar Miyu lagi.

Seiya yang merasa tidak enak telah membaca fikiran Chris. Ia menawarkan diri untuk mengajak Chris keluar kuil Saionji.

"Ano—aku akan mengajak Chris-san berjalan-jalan sebentar." Seiya meminta izin kepada semuanya.

"Boleh saja, asal Chris-chan tidak menolaknya, sih." Ujar Miyu memperhatikan Chris yang sedang dilema.

"Hanakomachi, Yaboshi ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan tuh." Ucap Kanata.

"Ka...kanata, kanata-kun.." Chris mulai memerah dan, ya—Miyu segera mendorong Seiya dan Chris pergi keluar rumah kediaman Saionji.

"Ch..Chris-chan?" Seiya memandang Chris dengan tatapan takut. Jelas takut, Christine Hanakomachi itu memang agak mengerikan dan lebih tidak seperti orang normal lainnya, cintanya kepada Kanata sangatlah luar biasa, apalagi cemburu buta begitu.

"Kenapa tidak Kanata-kun, kenapa tidak Kanata-kun.." gerutu Chris yang mulai mengamuk seperti biasa, Seiya hanya terkekeh—rasanya kehadiran dirinya tidak di perlukan disini.

"Ano—Chris-chan, mau pergi kemana akan ku antar." Alien Sharakku itu menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan agar Chris tidak mengamuk lagi. Bisa bahaya bukan?

"Huh?" muka 'Aneh' Chris memandang Seiya dengan kesal.

"Tidak! Tidak. Atau kau mau makan es-krim, sepertinya ada kedai eskrim yang buka..." Seiya mencoba mencari topik lain, ia benar-benar ingin menenangkan Chris saat itu, tak ada jalan lain Akhirnya Seiya menarik tangan Chris menuju kedai eskrim itu.

Chris kembali menjadi seorang 'Chris' yang manis, seperti Chris yang biasanya. "Seiya Yaboshi, namamu kan?"

Seiya saat itu juga mengangguk sangat cepat, mungkin tiga kali anggukan. Lalu terkekeh kembali.

"Chris-chan?" suasana canggung itu membuat keduanya sedikit berjauhan, nampaknya Seiya baru saja merasakan hal yang beda dari biasanya, mungkin ini rasanya seperti Teru-san dan kakaknya, Rui. Rasanya tubuhnya memanas, bagi alien sepertinya aneh bukan untuk memiliki perasaan dengan orang bumi. YAYAYA, tidak dapat di katakan oleh kata-kata tetapi sepertinya pemuda Sharakku ini menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Chris. Keduanya memasukki kedai es krim itu.

Setelah Seiya pikir-pikir mana mungkin seorang alien berpacaran dengan manusia. Keduanya saling memandang tetapi tidak menyapa satu sama lain. Selama di dalam kedai es krim saja mereka hanya memakan es krim mereka masing-masing tanpa berbicara sepatah kata.

"Ano.. Chris-chan?"

Chris menatap pemuda alien itu, pemuda blonde di hadapannya itu begitu lugu dan sangat kekanak-kanakan, memakan es-krim saja berantakan.

"Kau memakan es-krim kenapa begitu berantakan?" Chris mengelap bibir Seiya dengan tisu, "Lain kali hati-hati, Seiya-kun"

Perlakuan Chris membuat Seiya merasa tak tahu arah, rasanya panas sekali wajahnya saat ini—memerah bahkan ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

 **TIT TOT TIT TOT.**

Sebuah alarm dari saku Seiya pun berbunyi, alarm itu adalah 'peringatan' dari Rui-san bahwa ia harus pulang ke planet Sharakku.

"Maaf—aku harus pulang ke planet Sharakku."

"Sekarang?"

"Hmm, iya—aku harus pulang. Lain kali aku berkunjung lagi ya.." Ucap Seiya beranjak dari tempat itu. Mereka tak bercakap-cakap hingga kuil Saionji.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang? Benar-benar pergi?" tanya Chris yang mengantar Seiya hingga ke UFO pribadinya yang berada di halaman kuil Saionji.

"Hm, pasti aku akan datang lagi sih.. tapi tidak tahu kapan—jika ada hal yang penting aku akan datang." Ujar nya mengatakan hal itu agar Chris tak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Chris-chan, pasti Seiya kun kembali, itu pasti kok." Miyu menenangkannya, dia merasa aneh—selama ini Chris selalu menyukai Kanata kenapa sekarang bisa berubah begini.

"Ano-Kanata, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya akan ada masalah baru lagi.." bisik Miyu kepada Kanata.

"Tidak tahu, tetapi memang bisa alien berpacaran dengan manusia?"

"Tidak tahu, di planet Sharakku sebenarnya belum ada yang melakukannya." Ujar Teru yang tiba-tiba menguping.

"Pokoknya sekarang sih pulang dulu, ayo Seiya!" Rui menarik Seiya kedalam UFO milik Seiya itu.

"Kau pasti datang lagi kan?" teriak Chris saat UFO itu mulai terbang.

"AKU PASTI DATANG KEMBALI..."

Bersambung hingga chapter 2 -

 **Author note:** _Maaf cerita ini agak aneh, semoga minna- menikmati kisahnya—sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya._

 _MAAF agak ooc juga karena saya masih pemula._


	2. Chapter 2: Seiya yang gelisah

Chapter 2: Seiya yang gelisah

Author note: Yo~ saya kembali lagi untuk melanjutkan story ini, di mohon untuk tetap memiliki semangat membacanya ya minna, rasa-rasanya saya kemarin bilang chara tokohnya rada ooc, ya memang saya kok juga merasakan hal yang sama... pfft. Udah ah diem- kini saatnya melanjutkan cerita... maaf atas typo yang menyebalkan atau bahasa tidak jelas. selamat menikmatinya.

Disclaimer: I do not own DAA DAA DAA !

~~o~~

Setibanya Seiya di planet Sharakku, pria bersurai blonde dengan topi biru itu segera menuju kamarnya di samping kamar kakak perempuannya, Rui.

"Tidak mungkin aku dapat menyukainya, lagi pula yang ku tahuChris-chan hanya menyukai Kanata-kun mana mungkin melihatku, baka."

Seiya sendiri langsung bersandar pada bantal di kasurnya. Tak tahu mengapa Seiya bisa di bilang sedang dalam masa masa puberty yang baru mengerti cinta pantas sajadia bisa begini galaunya.

Rui agak aneh melihat tingkah adiknya, ini baru pertama kalinya Seiya berwajah murung setelah mengunjungi bumi.  
Karena merasa ada yang aneh dari adik laki-lakinya Rui pun berusaha menenangkan Seiya dengan mengajaknya bicara, walau tahu pasti mereka akan membuat sebuah keributan baru nanti.

"Seiya, Chotto ii..." Rui mencoba memasukki kamar adik laki-lakinya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanya Seiya yang sedang termenung. Rui yakin bahwa Seiya sedang dalam masa-masa galau tentu saat saat seperti ini lah Rui memang harus menemaninya.

"Seiya, anu.. bukannya bagaimana tetapi kau benar benar menyukai Chris-chan?" Rui sengaja membuka topik, ia tahu bahwa adiknya cukup keras kepalatetapi memang adiknya juga harus memiliki teman bicara.

"Nee-san, menyukai seseorang itu bagaimana rasanya? lalubagaimana ya mengatakannya... kalau menyukai manusia terdengar aneh, tidak?"

"Tidak.. menyukai seseorang justru sangat menyenangkan, tetapi Seiya.. jika hatimu belum siap jangan memaksakan diri ya.."

Seiya menoleh ke arah kakaknya, jarang-jarang Rui dapat menasihatinya begitu. Sungguh dewasa tidak seperti nee-san yang biasanya.

"Nee-san."

"Tetapi kau tenang saja, Seiya. Kau kan masih terlalu ke kanak-kanakkan, jadi mana mungkin mengerti cinta ya." Lalu Rui tertawa lebar seperti biasanya ketika menghina Seiya.

"Kau dari awal hanya ingin meledekku ya, Nee-san? Jahat sekali kau ini memang." Seiya mulai agak sebal, tak heran jika kedua nya ini bertengkarpertengkaran kakak ber-adik ini memang sering sekali terjadi:

"Tetapi Seiya, kau jangan lupa Chris-chan adalah manusia, sedangkan kita Alien. Paham?"

Sebenarnya itu yang dari tadi Seiya pikirkan, rasanya tak mungkin ia dapat menjalin hubungan dengan manusia. Mengingat Christine Hanakomachi juga sangat menyukai Kanata, tentu saja Seiya agak menyerah soal ini.

"Ano ne, Nee-san.. Etto... ano." Seiya benar benar sulit mengatakan dan jujur akan perasaannya saat ini, membuat Rui juga bingung menjelaskan nya pada adik laki-lakinya.

"Kau mau bicara apa sih, tidak jelas ah."  
Rui sepertinya sengaja membiarkan adiknya kesal agar ia dapat berbicara jujur.

"Nee-san ketika bersama Teru-san, perasaan nee-san bagaimana?" Akhirnya Seiya membuka mulut walau tahu pertanyaan nya sungguh membuat ragu.

"Teru itu menyebalkan, tahu sendiri kan bagaimana dia."

"Bukan itu Nee-san! Bicara dengan nee-san tidak membantu apa-apa." Ia beranjak bangun dari kasurnya.

Seiya keluar kamarnya, dan menaiki UFOnya untuk pergi ke Bumi lagi, perasaan gelisah ini semakin nyata.

~~o~~

-Kuil Saionji-

UFO Seiya mendarat di halaman kuil, saat itu Kuil Saionji sedang sepi, Kanata dan Miyu sedang pergi keluar kota sepertinya. Karena itu, Seiya berfikir untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak seorang diri di Heihomachi itu.

Saat itu, Seiya melihat Christine yang sedang duduk di sebuah cafe kecil di sana. Tak tahu mengapa, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak boleh terlihat olehnya, tidak boleh."

Tetapi sangat di sayangkan, Christine mendapati sosok pemuda planet Sharakku itu.

"Seiya kun." Chris segera berlari keluar cafe untuk menjumpai Seiya. Ia menarik tangan kiri Seiya yang hendak meninggalkannya.

Seiya memang tidak dapat menolak Chris. Hanya saja - Chris jadi terlihat lebih manis.

"Seiya-kun! jangan pergi lagi, kumohon!"

'Chris benar-benar sudah berubahkah? bukankah selalu menyukai Kanata - kun?' ia berkata di dalam hatinya, tetapi apakah ia hanya pengganti Kanata?  
"Kau tak mengizinkan ku pergi? ada apa Chris-chan?" Seiya menatap Chris dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Ia sendiri tak kuasa menahan perasaan sedih yang hanya pengganti Kanata saja.

"Seiya-kun, tak menyukaiku?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja-apa kita bisa bersama?"

Baru mengingat hal itu mana mungkin seorang alien dapat bersatu dengan manusia. Akhirnya Chris mau pun Seiya pun berpisah dan berjalan berlawanan arah.

~~o~~ Rui tiba di bumi seperti biasa ia mengkhawatirkan adiknya, khayalan Rui sudah sampai kemana mana, misalkan Seiya bunuh diri atau apapun. Benar pikirannya aneh kan..?  
Tetapi saat itu Rui melihat sosok Seiya yang menaiki tangga Saionji itu dan- langsung memeluknya,  
"Daijoubu Seiya?"

"Nee-san, Kaeru wa yo.."

"EH?! kau tak mau bertemu Chris-chan dulu?"

"Sudah...sudah bertemu.."

"Lalu KAU TAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN?!"

"Ma.. ne.."

"SEIYAA KAU INI BODOH! CEPAT KEJAR!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BODOH NEE-SAN!"

"KAU..."

"tapi aku mau pulang NEE-SAN! AKU TINGGAL YA, Sampai jumpa..."

Seiya menaiki UFO nya kembali ke planet Sharakku.

-Bersambung- (Chapter 3) 


End file.
